La Caminata
by Little Red1
Summary: After a tough day in the Digital World, Ken finds himself walking and runs into to someone unexpectedly *cough*dai-chan*cough* (Kensuke)


Tittle: It Felt Like a Kiss  
Author: Atalanta de Lioncourt (aka: Chloe)  
Summery: After a tough day in the Digital World, Ken finds himself walking and runs into to someone unexpectedly *cough*dai-chan*cough*.  
Disclaimer: Keep them!! Even though I would love to lock Ken and Dai in a room together for a while, just to see what happens ::evil grin::  
Authors note: At the bottom of the story. This is dedicated to Lauren, my own personal Ken-chan. You're the best...even if you don't think you're part of it. ~Your Dai-chan.  
  
I found myself wandering. This is nothing new, I suppose if you're good at   
everything, there's no reason why aimlessly wandering should be an exception. It's an often   
occurrence for me, to walk with no destination when I come back from the digital world. The   
streets are always peaceful where I walk, residential areas mostly. You know, schools,   
parks, homes.   
  
Tonight the only sounds are the soft swishing of my hair and the rustle of my school   
uniform as I walk. I love this uniform, it gives me a wonderful feeling of belonging, when I   
know I don't. I'm all alone, the traffic lights change but there are no cars to answer their   
blinking lights. I cross the street and I don't look from side-to-side. I stopped doing that   
when Osamu died, fate will find me someday and it won't matter whether or not I looked   
before I crossed.   
  
I scuff my feet along the ground, kicking at the leaves, and staring at the concrete   
until I come to grass. The vast expanse of the Odaiba Elementary soccer field stretches out   
before me and I wonder how I got here and I how long I've been walking. The grass is still   
green, cold air has not claimed Tokyo quite yet, and I'm glad. I despise winter coats, I   
hate the bulk and the loss of movement. I hate the feeling of my hair pressed down around my   
face underneath a hat. Daisuke snickered when he saw me in a hat. It was Tk's stupid hat, I   
didn't want to wear it, but Hikari had grabbed it off Tk's head and stuck it on me. I smiled   
into the darkness, to the soccer field. That was over the summer, which had been wonderful.   
The days were warm and we went to beach almost everyday. Too bad Taichi practically killed   
us each time we drove there, someone has to take his license away. He's a menace on the   
highway. I giggle, and the wind answers; blowing through the trees and flicking my hair   
against my cheeks.   
  
I knew it was late, but my parents had long ago learned not to wait up for me. I was   
more then capable of taking care of myself, and they probably thought I was at Daisuke's   
anyway. Bending down I took off my shoes and threw them on to the field. I heard them land   
with a soft clump and then a very agitated: "Hey! Who's there? What kind of a loser chucks   
shoes at midnight?" I know that voice, those emphasized syllables could only belong to one   
person. Daisuke. He was standing up now, glaring in my direction, trying to find the shoe   
flinging offender. "Daisuke?" I whisper.  
  
"Nani...Ken??" I hear his hesitant reply.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What in the hell are you doing here?" I say.  
  
"Humph, I could ask you the same question!" I can just make out his silhouette   
smugly crossing it's arms and taking up that so very common "I'm Motomiya Daisuke and I just   
said something brilliant" stance. Okay, maybe I'll humor him...just a little.  
  
  
"Yes, yes you could, and that's a very good question too...what am I doing here?" I   
can see Daisuke smiling now, his teeth glinting in the moonlight.  
  
  
"Well then," he said, "why don't you come over here and talk to me, so we don't have   
to yell across this field and wake the neighborhood."  
  
"Whatever you say, boss." I say sarcastically, and begin to walk across the field.   
The ground is very soft, it must have rained this afternoon. My pants are going to get wet,   
Mom is going to kill me. Oh well. "Sooooo, Daisuke...fancy meeting you here. Isn't it past   
your bedtime?"  
  
"Very funny," he dead tones giving me a playful punch on the shoulder. "It's a   
Friday night, I can be out as late as I want, and anyway, my house is right around the   
corner. You on the other hand, live on the other side of Tokyo." He looks at me   
suspiciously, "You haven't gone home since we came back from the Digital world, have you?"   
He could always read me like a book...dammit.  
  
"I haven't been home yet." There's no point in lying, he would know.  
  
"Ken!! Your parents are going to be worried sick! I bet you didn't even call them.   
Did you call them?"  
  
"No." He looks about ready to kill me, like he's holding back this great urge to   
smack me. Why should Daisuke care so much about the mental health of my parents, anyway. He   
always does this, slips into this thing I've begun to call 'mommy-mode'. It's kinda funny   
actually, the way Daisuke bosses me around. I mean, shouldn't I be the one making sure he   
eats enough, wears a coat when it's cold, stops pushing himself when he doesn't feel well?   
But nope, since I'm the one that forgets to eat and doesn't seem to give a damn about my own   
well-being, Daisuke has taken on the roll of my mother, and he's doing it right now.  
  
"God-dammit, Ken!" He shouts, "Do you purposely try to drive them over the edge?"   
He's still yelling at me, and I'm lost in thought. Then the blow came.  
  
It wasn't a hard hit. I think even while he was doing it, he knew that he shouldn't   
be and held back. It was an open slap instead of a punch. I was surprised. But I wasn't   
surprised because he smacked me, I saw it coming. I was surprised because I liked it. I just   
stood there staring at Daisuke. He was looking at the ground, muttering apologies. I was   
thinking about the lovely redness spreading across my cheek., the way it felt hot and   
sliding over my skin. The way the flesh crushed against my teeth, the expression on his   
face. Then I tackled him. This look of utter terror flashed in his eyes, as we fell to the   
ground. I suddenly remembered him throwing me to the ground, almost a year ago, when I was   
the Kaiser. And I smiled at his fear tonight, much like that day months ago. But tonight I   
kissed him.   
  
*****************************************  
  
TBC...That is, if you want to read more. I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm continually fascinated by the idea of Daisuke hitting Ken and Ken enjoying it. Ken just seems like the type of person who might enjoy being forced to submit once in a while. I don't really know where this is going, I know that they are going to end up spending the night together, and we are probably going to get some background as to what happened in the Digital World that day that made Ken so sad. Okay...now I have a ton of home work to do that I've been ignoring.   
Ja-ne,  
Chloe 


End file.
